The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia variabilis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘G15307’.
The new Dahlia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bellefonte, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Dahlia plants that have dark-colored leaves, large attractive inflorescences and reduced sensitivity to Powdery Mildew.
The new Dahlia plant originated from an open-pollination in Bellefonte, Pa. in July, 2014 of a proprietary selection of Dahlia variabilis identified as code number 3165-1-2M-2M-1-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified proprietary selection of Dahlia variabilis, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dahlia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. on Jul. 24, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. since Aug. 1, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.